


王一博，吃不吃火锅？

by xiangchuan123



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 吃醋, 捆绑, 蒙眼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangchuan123/pseuds/xiangchuan123





	王一博，吃不吃火锅？

看着窗外的景色飞快后退，王一博舔了舔嘴唇，突然想吃火锅了。  
不要鸳鸯锅，要正宗牛油麻辣的那种。  
要吃了几口就被大红袍和清溪椒的热情感动得热泪盈眶灵魂出窍的那种。

他是主持人，是歌手，是粉丝眼中的“低音炮”，其实是需要好好保护嗓子的。  
更不要说他还有咽炎，本该忌辣忌腥忌凉的。  
但是世间之事就是如此没有道理——理智劝了千千万万遍，还是挡不住你奔向青花椒的飞毛腿。  
就像经纪人软硬话说尽也没换得他“回头是岸”一样。  
他终究还是背离了所有人的期望，奋不顾身一般决绝地踏进了一个看不清前路的方向。  
其实不用看，他也知道那条路荆棘密布曲折坎坷尽是沼瘴。  
可他还是要走。

没有人知道，自信如他也是迷茫过的。  
他在月盈如盘的清夜忽地忆起数月以前，千里之外被那润泽唇角轻轻擦过的天子笑白瓷瓶。  
也在洋洋洒洒的漫天飘雪中忍不住打开门窗，任屋内暖气跑光，只为看一片梨色无声摇曳坠落，垂眸肩头拂雪，怀念云深不知处的松风水月。  
想他的时候不敢说，等回过神的时候怀里已抱了一堆他爱吃的薯片。  
也曾路过星巴克的时候把常喝的冰美式塞给助理，再去买一杯酸酸甜甜的回来。  
听哥哥们聊起重庆女婿的生活时会不自觉蜷起手指，努力忽略心底最深处某个声音的叫嚣。  
看了他出道以来的视频剪辑，会傻乎乎的跟着里面那个人一起皱眉无措尴尬傻笑。  
可这些并不稀奇。

他想过也许有一天，自己会因为一个人，爱上一座陌生的城。  
却没料到，这人来得这样快。  
21岁，太早了。  
早到自己还未见过比那双流光含情顾盼生辉的美目更美一点的眼睛。  
早到还未见过一个女生的羞嗔喜怒能动人过一个比自己大六岁的男人。  
早到还未听过自己的名字从一人口中说出比得过那人软软绵绵无限缱绻的翘尾音。  
一切都那么巧。  
他被风吹起的发梢扬起的弧度刚刚好。  
他眼角水色潋滟低顺着认输的角度刚刚好。  
他蓦然回望时如浸一泓清泉的眼眸亮度刚刚好。  
可是好像不能。  
不能在他弯起如坠满夜星光的双眸时吻他。  
不能在打闹中突然停下一把拉过他揉进怀里。  
不能在戏外当他疲累时递上自己的肩膀作依靠。  
只能借月色朦胧以眼神诉之于众。  
只能趁晚风清凉把冲动尽收于胸。

厘清心意后，他毫无挣扎地放任自己陷入了一个名为爱的漩涡。  
好在有人陪。

“这次来重庆，有什么想吃的吗？”随拍导演发问。  
“重庆小面！”  
“串串！”  
“万州烤鱼！”  
“泉水鸡！”  
选手们七嘴八舌，王一博的沉默显得很突兀。  
“一博呢？有没有想吃的？”  
王一博抬头，看着镜头笑了笑。  
“火锅吧。”  
“我记得你是不是不能吃辣？吃火锅是不是得点鸳鸯锅？”有选手问。  
“嗯。”王一博很官方地笑笑，心底有个声音在嗤笑。  
你们知道什么？  
火锅很辣么？  
有那个人辣么？  
他陪他吃过的最辣的锅底，也没有那个人在床上更令人血脉喷张头皮发麻。  
他是典型的狮子座，喜欢一切尽在掌控，可那个明明善解人意又好脾气的天秤，偏偏喜欢跟他反着来。

那次知道他第二天工作繁重，顾忌他身体吃不消，王一博自我控制了许久，好不容易才能心无旁骛地抱着他，有一下没一下地亲吻那尚带着些微水汽的发旋，试图以此来缓解身体的饥渴。  
可这人偏偏不领情。  
本来乖顺地半低着头，却突然抬眼看来，眼眉弯弯，尽是温柔。  
王一博下意识地去捂他的眼睛。  
往昔的经验告诉他，被这样的眼神看上一分钟，他所有的坚持隐忍定会通通破功。  
从无例外。  
遇见他以前，王一博从来都是以强大的自制力为傲。  
可说来奇怪，无论多强的自控力，在这人面前，最终都会土崩瓦解灰飞烟灭。  
“一博，我腰酸，你给我揉揉好不好？”被软软的一声拉回了思绪，王一博还没反应过来，手已覆上他腰际按捏起来。  
“往上点儿，就那儿，嗯……”掌下之人用软糯糯的鼻音发出满足的喟叹。  
这叹息声好似千年狐妖高高竖起的尾巴尖儿，带着毛茸茸的蓬松感细细地抠着你的心脏瓣膜，挠得你心痒难耐。  
王一博心间一颤，手下力气不免重了几分。  
不知是不是对蓦然加重的力度不满，掌下人从鼻腔发出几声意味不明的哼吟。  
王一博僵住了动作。  
“一博？”  
“……你衣服呢？”他听见自己的嗓音很哑。  
“哦，洗澡不小心湿了，我这不是穿着睡袍么？你看。”说着这人把薄巾被一掀，露出线条完美的锁骨，衬得那天鹅颈更加修长纤细。  
王一博眸中渐暗。  
他没骗人，他确实穿睡袍了。  
可这睡袍穿了还不如不穿。  
这件像极了他在《极乐净土》的那件外袍，日式和风，丝绸质地，上纹松鹤，开襟及膝，广袖蓝边，白花黑底。  
睡衣没有系带，松松垮垮的从肩头滑落，半搭在臂弯。衣襟大敞，两点尽露，胸前风光一览无余。  
探索的视线在触及腰腹后及时收回，可即便如此，也止不住他眼神愈来愈沉。  
那人却好似没发现一样，仍旧笑语盈盈的。  
“一博，我今天去品牌活动，看到一条领带特别适合你，我就买了。”说着从枕边拉出一条斜纹暗格点缀白羽的领带拿到他眼前，献宝似的给他看。  
仿佛知道对方会说什么，说完自己又接了一句。  
“知道你不爱穿西装，可是……”  
他顿了顿，爬起身来，俯在身旁人耳边轻轻吐出几个字。  
“我喜欢。”  
说完还嫌不够似的，又密密麻麻地说了好几句。  
“你知道吗？我最喜欢看你穿正装的样子，喜欢看你衬衣扣一板一眼系到顶，喜欢看你手腕被袖口包裹得紧实无隙，喜欢看你一边抬手整理袖口一边吻我，喜欢隔着衬衣勾勒你腹肌的轮廓，喜欢你脱西装外套的动作，喜欢……啊！”  
一把将人摁在身下，王一博紧盯着那双勾人沦陷的眸子，居高临下，一字一字地宣告。  
“你完了。”

赏赐般用指尖捏住那形状姣好的下颌，王一博俯身，送出今晚第一个舌吻。  
舌尖刚叩响齿关，就被等待已久的另一舌尖引诱着伸向更深处，跟随它勾缠戏耍。  
这舌软甜滑腻，灵活有力，跟它的主人简直一模一样。  
他忽然想起它第一次在自己身上滑动的时候。

那是去年夏天，还在剧组时。  
那天戏里他要醉酒，出于某种隐秘的心思，他选择了真喝假醉。  
借着酒劲，他凭着一副全剧组都信了的醉汉模样，顺理成章地歪在那人身上，挨挨蹭蹭，想要借着这些似友情似暧昧的小动作，纾解身体和心理的双重焦躁与渴望。  
可事情的发展出乎了他的想象。  
他低估了自己的自控力，也低估了自己的幸运程度。  
那人与他肌肤相触，怎么会感觉不到他的变化。  
于是后来，在剧组既不通风透气又不气味清新的洗手间，他俩挤在一个格子里。  
门外时不时有人调笑着进进出出，门内他揪着那人的头发控制不住地往他喉咙最深处撞去。  
他不记得自己有没有低吼，也不记得那人有没有干呕，他只记得自己着魔似的一心想把东西留在他口中，让他一滴不落的全部吞下去，就好像这么做了，那人就能和自己融为一体似的。  
他没有刻意去注意，可是自那之后，几乎每个夜晚，他都会在深夜的梦中忆起那人眼角逼红挂着泪滴的模样。  
可怜又惑人。  
半跪在自己面前，一手撩开长发别到耳后，一手去探摸囊袋把玩，含着自己的鸡巴，吞吞吐吐，手口并用，分神看去，那上着妆的娇俏眼尾竟凭空多出几分媚意。  
王一博年轻，又因年少出道经纪公司禁止恋爱甚少纵欲，时间自然比常人久了些。  
“怎么这么久？”他听到那人咕哝一声。  
他想笑。可很快就笑不出来了。  
那人猛地加快了节奏，又吸又吮，又嘬又裹，从茎身打着转儿地舔到龟头，每一道皱褶都要细细舔开，舌尖灵活的沿着茎颈来回摩擦，一遍一遍，“啧啧”有声，只听声音还以为他在品尝什么世间美味。  
谁能想到这样又纯又清澈的人会在逼仄狭小的暗间里吃自己的鸡巴，还吃得如此卖力尽兴。  
那副取悦自己的样子，真是又骚又淫荡。  
他当时就想问。  
是不是换个人演蓝忘机，你也会这样，为他做到这种份儿上。  
为什么要问这个？  
因为那人咳着把浓白尽数咽下后，他拉起这人要吻。  
而他拒绝了。  
“我就是舌头溃疡长泡了想传染你。”那人随意擦擦嘴角，笑着扔下一句，率先拉开门锁出去了。  
他愣了好一会儿才整理好自己回到片场。  
那人指着自己跟旁边的汪卓成说。  
“你看，我就说他比我还慢吧！一博，你是不是便秘啊？记得多喝酸奶多吃香蕉啊！”

唇上挨了一记狠咬，王一博回神，看向身下人。  
“你丫的在我身上想谁呢？！”  
领子被用力揪住，他却一点不生气。  
“我在想你们Vocal的舌头都这么灵活么？第一次……你看起来真是经验丰富啊。”  
这个疑问他揣了很久了，只是一直没问出口。  
给男人口，你怎么那么熟练？  
没好的时候不敢问，好了之后更不敢问。  
之前于斌他们说过他大学有女朋友，长得还挺漂亮，进了圈儿后就没下文了。  
可是没有女朋友，那……男朋友呢？  
茶酒是个男团，什么类型的男生都有，他和他们整天待在一起，就从来不曾动心？就没有一点儿感觉？就没有什么难忘的故事？就没有疼爱的弟弟借酒撒娇要他的吻他的心他的全部？  
这想法本只是个细小纤弱的幼苗，但在他看过那人的几个茶酒CP剪辑后，忽而迅速破地疯长，根系纵深蔓延，一夜之间，几乎遮天蔽日。  
曾经他和它还能和平共处，然而今天，这根系宛如扭曲绕颈的藤蔓，张牙舞爪，紧紧绞缠，正飞快攫取着他曾经无比充盈的安全感。  
“我毕竟比你大六岁，经验丰富不是很正常么？”身下人声音突然大了起来，眼神微闪，透着些许心虚。  
王一博却不懂。  
他还太年轻。  
他只听出了话中的挑衅意味。  
但他咬了咬牙，最终只是收紧了手臂，并没有其他动作。  
看到他没生气，身下人反倒不满起来，他微微张大了眼，盯着他，语出惊人。  
“我才用了五分力，你就念念不忘到今天啊？那我要是用全力，你还不得爽得立地升天啊？”  
王一博感觉他好像在试图激怒自己，闻言并不答话。  
“真的，他们都说……”身下人说得兴致勃勃，抬起上半身凑近，话还未说完，就被人用力按了回去。  
“他们？”就两个字，也能听得出来王一博的语气很危险。  
那人无辜地眨了眨眼。  
“很好。”从牙缝里挤出两个字，王一博闭了闭眼，长出了一口气。  
再睁眼时，眼底已是狂风云集怒意汹涌。  
他嘴角没有温度地缓缓勾起。  
“肖战，你厉害。”

王一博手劲本就不小，现在没了顾忌，只略一用力，就将人翻了个个儿。  
“真是小朋友，这样就生气啦？”肖战仿佛毫不在意，继续逞口舌之快，还故意刺激他，在“小朋友”三个字上明显加重了语气。  
“我小不小，肖老师怎么会不知道。您这里，可是吃过多少次了。怎么，才几天不见就忘了？”王一博被气笑了，拍着他臀上的肉扔下话就闭口不言，无论他说什么都置若罔闻。  
只是，他抽过肖战手里的领带，把他的双手绑了起来。  
“你要玩儿强奸么？那我要不要配合你叫两声？啊，不要啊，求求你，放了我吧……王一博！你蒙我眼干什么！？”  
看到那双会说话的眼被运动发带遮得死死的，王一博满意了。  
他深知，做爱时是不能看肖战的眼睛的。  
他的眼神太惑人。  
往日每每想要节制，却总在对视后屡屡破功。  
这也不能怪他。  
试问哪个男人看到爱人被干得泪水涟涟还紧盯着自己不放，满目爱意包容，眉间风情万种，还能把持得住，能停得下来？  
然而此时蒙上这双眼可不是怜惜他。  
王一博曾蒙眼跳舞，他很清楚，五感缺失一感后，其他四感的感知能力会强大数倍。  
既然要惩罚，当然要他“好好感受”。

肖战就着趴着的姿势被人捏住下巴扭过头接吻。强有力的舌头蛮横地撬开牙关，长驱直入，深入腹地，戳刺舔弄，一通翻搅，气势汹汹，雷霆万钧，直搅得他呼吸困难，大脑缺氧。  
吻来得热烈而迅猛，疾风骤雨般兜头淋下，砸得肖战懵了一瞬，一吻结束嘴唇仍半张着，似是在说不够。因姿势不便而尚未来得及咽下的唾液勾成细长的银丝，顺着红润光泽的唇角缓缓流下。  
王一博用拇指重重揩过，放进自己嘴里吮了，然后就着骑在肖战身上的姿势，俯下身子在他耳畔放低音炮。  
“好甜。”  
肖战的耳朵以肉眼可见的程度迅速红透。  
他暗骂自个儿：都怪自己会画画，想象力太好，不用看都能想象到刚才的画面。  
“啊！”  
耳垂被别人叼在口中，肖战瞬间起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“哥哥这么敏感？我只是含了一下，还没咬，你就湿成这样。那当初节目里被人咬耳朵的时候，哥哥岂不是整条内裤都湿透了？”王一博收回手，摩挲着指尖的透明体液冷着脸调笑。  
“别……别吸……啊！”  
半只耳朵被含入口中，被齿尖细细碾磨，肖战只觉得有什么东西燃着火星儿似的，横穿胸腹，从尾骨噼里啪啦一路上蹿，在后脑“嘣”地炸开一朵震耳欲聋巨大无比的烟花。  
他整个人瞬间软了下来。  
然而身后人根本不听，自顾自地舌尖一卷，舔遍他整个耳廓，一厘一毫都不放过。  
“嗯……啊……”他好不容易聚起丁点力气，刚想扭过头去躲开这番骚扰，却突然被人给化了个干净——王一博的舌尖执拗地探入了他耳窝深处。  
“爽么？有彭楚粤咬你爽么？嗯？”  
细细密密的吻落在耳尖、耳廓、耳后，舌尖色情地舔过每一处软骨嫩肉，进进出出，甚至还要深入耳道，肖战全身战栗着承受这一切，被压了个实在的分身艰难地吐出一小滩体液，打湿了身下的床单和他紧绷的腹部。  
“你要干就快干，别瞎几把乱咬，狗崽崽。”肖战软得连扭头的力气都没有，还不忘在口舌上一争高下。  
“肖老师，别急。后面有你叫的时候。我要是你，就少说两句，保存体力。”尽管很想让他痛，让他一辈子记住今天，让他永远不敢再招蜂引蝶当什么“重庆蛊王”，可临了他还是舍不得，违背本意小心地做起了扩张。  
“不用，我跟你说王一博，虽然我比你大2131天，也没你打小练舞腰力惊人，但我好歹是个主唱，干不过你我还叫不过你么，你有什么招都使上，我今儿但凡服输求饶了你就是我爷爷……啊！”  
“……我操你大爷的王一博！出去！”最后俩字儿肖战是咬着后牙槽挤出来的。  
“……放松点！别咬这么紧。”往常都是仔细小心开拓生怕弄疼了他，但今儿肖战这嘴着实气人，王一博本就怒火中烧，这么一听也来劲了，扶着肖战的腰不管不顾地捅了进去。  
未经耐心润泽的后穴尚有些干涩，他用了大力也只是进了一半，且一进入就被绞了个结实，还越缠越紧。  
感觉到肖战在刻意地用力收缩后穴，王一博恨恨地磨了磨牙，低头再度咬上了那热度未褪的柔软耳骨。  
“啊……嗯……别！”  
“别什么？”他存了心思要让肖战失控，恶意地啮噬着又薄又韧的耳舟，一点一点用力，咬得他又痒又麻又痛。  
“别这样？”舌尖慢镜头似的伸进耳窝，小猫喝水一样飞快舔了数下，换来身下人一声甜腻的呻吟，王一博很满意，刻意将声音压成气声撩他。  
“……还是别这样？”唇舌辗转上耳尖细细厮磨。  
“我真是……真是小瞧你了，原来你是……老手啊王一博……不错嘛……这伎俩跟谁学的……挺……挺舒服的……别停啊！继续啊！”肖战酥得几乎化成了一滩水，却还不怕死的挑衅。  
“都说了别急，肖老师，夜还长，咱们有的是时间。”说完腰部猛然发力。  
王一博年轻，又常年练舞，腰部力量非一般人可比。被他打桩似的一下一下直捣到底，肖战只觉得自己的腰要断了。  
更何况这个憨批每一下都捅得相当实在，顶端都要戳进他腹腔了，刺得又深又狠，着实令人难以承受。  
要只是力度猛了些也就罢了，最可怕的是，那根在他体内横冲直撞的鸡巴每每进出都会刮蹭到敏感点，惹得他一阵哆嗦，简直要命。  
在欲海里浮浮沉沉的间隙，肖战有些后悔自己没换个方法。  
有话不能好好说吗！？  
好像不能。  
在一起时间不短了，王一博从最开始的高冷慢热摩托狂到现在的温柔体贴粘人精，他能感觉到这个人在为自己改变改变很多。  
只是，他也能敏感地察觉到王一博心里有事儿，有结儿。  
但他不说，他就不问。  
可是不问不代表他不在意。  
他今天确实是故意的，故意惹他生气，想刺激他把心里憋了许久的话都吐出来。

王一博可不知道肖战心里是怎么想的，他已经被欲火冲昏了头了。  
以往是顾着他作为承受方，做爱次数太多太频，做得太激烈，对他身体不好，老了会难受，所以他总是克制又克制，很少尽兴。  
不过看今儿这情形，的确是该好好振振夫纲了。  
起码得让他知道，什么话能说，什么话想说也得给我憋回去。  
身下这人本就能轻易挑起他的情欲，今天这副不肯服软的样子又格外的欠操……这要是再放过他，他王一博的大名就倒过来写！  
肖战咬着下唇死扛了半天，憋得脸通红，可顽强抵抗了好一会儿，坚韧的意志终究还是没干过最真实直接的生理反应。  
终于还是忍不住叫了出来。  
“呃啊！慢……慢点……”  
屋内开着空调，两人的后背却已布满汗渍。  
“肖老师，您怎么保养的，怎么这么久了这儿还这么紧？”王一博一边疯狂挺动，一边腾出一手掐着那饱满的臀肉，恣意揉搓，直把白皙的臀肉捏得红一块青一块的，才满意的收了手。  
“……你要操……就操……少废话……”肖战微微抬起埋在软枕上的俊脸，从牙缝里艰难的挤出八个字，得到一记狠狠顶弄，又闷哼一声跌回枕头上。  
王一博不说话了，只狠命地冲着后穴不间断地发力。  
粗长的阴茎胀到了最大，黑红的茎身筋络毕现，毫不留情地连根没入，将粉嫩的穴口撑到一丝皱褶都不见。每一次顶入，肠液混合着体液，被坚硬的龟头以高频捣成黏腻湿滑的细小泡沫。每一次尽数拔出，都会带出一小股，稀稀拉拉的流向囊袋，顺着下趴的姿势滴在身下的床单上。  
肖战开始痛恨自己与生俱来的敏锐感知力，被封了视觉后他的其他几感格外敏感强烈。  
王一博性感至极的喘息声，巴掌落在臀尖的清脆响声，后穴横行霸道的那根的形状甚至是柱身上鼓胀的细小血管……他感受得太细致了！  
妈的！  
干死我算了！肖战自暴自弃。  
“爽不爽？知不知道谁是你男人？谁在干你？嗯？”王一博突然停了下来，捏住他下巴迫使他看着自己，面无表情地问。  
肖战皱了皱眉，快感骤然撤离，让他有种失重的错觉，感受相当不美妙。  
“嗯……”他无意识的轻哼，以示不满。  
“想要？”说着，王一博动了动。  
“嗯……”  
“说。”王一博又停了下来。  
“……”肖战咬紧了牙关与后穴的空虚难耐陷入了拉锯战，就是不肯让他如意。  
“不说？那好。”身后的人动了，肖战愣了一下才反应过来，这人竟然退出去了！  
耳旁传来床单摩擦那窸窸窣窣的声音，肖战懵了。

这人下床了？！  
走了？！  
“你大爷的王一博，你给老子回来。”  
无人应答。  
“……”  
“你给我把手解开！”  
房间突然变得很空寂，不知什么时候空调也没有声音了。  
“行，王一博，你牛逼。”  
“你有种，你走了就别回来，我就不信我肖战会缺男人！”  
“肖老师就这么喜欢被男人操？”身后轻飘飘传来一句，冷冰冰的，毫无温度。  
“……”肖战沉默了。  
他不知道该怎么解释。  
他被气昏了头了，刚刚那句话确实没过脑子。  
因为过了脑子的话，他不会用“男人”这个词。毕竟遇见王一博前，他是个直男，从没想过要和一个男人谈恋爱甚至做爱。  
可他不知道该怎么解释自己是被气得口不择言了而非有什么别的意思。  
他的沉默，在王一博眼中却是一种出于心虚的默认。  
果然。  
果然换个人演蓝忘机，那如今跟他翻云覆雨的，跟他津液交换的，跟他欲海生波的，都是另一个人。  
那他算什么！？  
王一博心头在滴血。  
肖战。  
你没有心的吗？  
这个房间呆不下去了。  
王一博抓起衣服就要走。

“一博！”连毛孔都感受到了空气中漂浮的颤颤冷意，肖战慌了，下意识地大声喊人。  
他手被绑着，眼也被蒙着，猛地起身，方向感顿失，重心不稳，整个人朝一边歪去。  
眼看就要一头栽在地上，他都做好了要狠摔一下的准备了，意料中与坚硬地板的相触却并未出现。  
他跌进了一个人的怀抱。  
“一博！”肖战一把揪住他的衣角，连连解释。  
“我错了……你别走。”  
“我不气你了。”  
“我没有。我刚才胡说八道的，一时口无遮拦了，我心里不是这么想的。不是！”  
“我从没觉得自己会想要和一个男人过一辈子。遇到你之后才……你能明白吗？”  
王一博觉得自己好笑。  
就因为几句话，自己的心居然瞬间就死灰复燃。  
这般一瞬地狱一瞬天堂，他真是平生第一次体验。  
真的栽了。  
算了，事到如今，跟他较这真儿有什么意义呢。就算他真的“是蓝湛皆可”，那现在跟他在一起的不是自己么。  
王一博自己都没意识到，从小到大不知自卑为何物的他，已经开始患得患失了。  
“一博？”  
王一博揽住他，抬手想把他眼上的发带取下来。  
“一博你不会是没自信了吧？”  
刚摸上发带的手突兀地顿住了，然后拐了个弯探入了他口腔压了压舌身。  
“嘶……呵，看不出来，肖老师牙这么尖利呢。”看着手上的一小排牙印，他勾着嘴角嘲讽。  
“你再把手放我嘴里试试。”  
王一博把人压回床上，眼神骤沉，“那你对着伍嘉成怎么就能含得那么自然？熟能生巧？”  
肖战愣了。  
哦，搞了半天，这狗崽崽是吃醋呢。  
还他妈是都已经烂在地里多少年了的陈年老醋。  
原来他心里藏了那么久的心事……就是这种破事儿？  
肖战有点想笑。  
但下一秒，他的心忽然就柔软得不行，就好像被一大簇橘子味棉花糖里里外外的裹了起来，甜得人心尖痒痒，还微微带点沁人的酸。  
他不禁放柔了声音，温声劝道：“一博，你把发带取下来，好不好？我想看看你。”  
王一博正在气头上，但还是鬼使神差地依言取下了发带。  
被蒙了许久的双眼乍然见光，似是受不了刺激，反射性地闭了几闭，流了几滴生理性泪水。  
这双眼通红噙着热泪的柔弱配上下巴内收抬眼上看的顺从，看得王一博一阵心软。  
“你把我手腕解开吧。绑太久了，血液都不通了哎……”  
双手得以解放的下一秒，肖战就把人摁倒了，自己跨坐上去。  
他拿着领带甩来甩去，弯成两段，点着王一博的鼻尖。  
“王一博你有没有心啊！？有没有脑子啊！？我一个183的大男人，28年的直男，从前都是我上别人，现在整天撅着屁股让你操，我抱怨过吗？我为你破了多少例你知道吗你？老子长这么大，第一次给一个男人口交，第一次屈居人下为爱躺平，第一次这么大胆还跟着你圈内出柜……你还想怎么样？！还怀疑老子不爱你。”  
“闭嘴！不许辩解！你是不是想说没有？哦……我明白了！你是怀疑只要是个人演蓝忘机，我都会跟他走到今天任他在我身上驰骋被他做得神智不清，是不是？你个傻逼！”  
“对，换个人我还是会入戏。因为我就只会这样笨的演戏方法。”  
“可我不会像对你一样，那么久都出不了戏。”  
“让我出不了戏的，不是什么蓝忘机。”  
“从来都是你，是你王一博！”  
说完最后一句，肖战突然失了力一样，从王一博身上滚了下来，躺到一边。  
“滚吧。我现在不想看到你。”  
回应他的是眼神异常明亮的那人如恶狗觅食般猛地一扑。  
“王一博！我的腰！”一声惨叫响彻整间屋子。

一场酣畅淋漓的性事过后，肖战“委委屈屈”地缩在王一博怀里，拉过他的手有一搭没一搭地玩着，突然想起了什么。  
“王一博，你是不是看什么b站的剪辑了？”  
“嗯？”  
“我说，你是不是看到什么b站视频了，要不彭楚粤伍嘉成夏之光他们你是怎么知道的？”  
他才不信王一博这种性格的人会闲着没事儿去查查X玖都有什么人，跟自己有什么渊源牵连或者过往故事。  
“夏之光……”王一博顿了顿。  
“你可别看那些视频剪辑，都是断章取义，本来没什么的话让他们剪完一拼凑简直暧昧到不行，和下一秒就要开车似的。光光他年纪小，我平时照顾他比较多一点而已。他那个摸手的视频其实没什么的，他就是小动作比较多，闲不住，没事儿瞎摸瞎玩儿的，他也喜欢鼓捣别……”  
“人的”俩字儿还没出口，肖战感觉周围的气压低了好几百帕。  
“瞎摸？”  
“摸手？”  
“暧昧？”  
这下连温度也降到冰点了。  
“王一博，你冷静点，我不是跟你解释过了吗我们就是关系比较好的……”  
“朋友”俩字儿又没来得及说就被堵了回去。  
“唔……唔……嗯……呃啊！”  
窗外天光乍破，已近拂晓，屋内温情旖旎，一室春光。

车停了。  
王一博收回思绪，跟在队尾下了车。呼吸到山城清新怡人又略带潮意的空气，从咽喉心肺到每一个毛孔都舒爽了起来。  
毕竟这是他的家。  
他低头，拿出手机，给队里最会拍照的那个人。  
“给我拍张照。”  
“啊？你不是不喜欢自拍？”队员以为自己听错了，想要确认。  
“对啊，不自拍，你拍我。”  
“怎么拍？摆拍？”  
“就这儿，我滑滑板，你抓拍。记得拍帅一点。”  
他走到当初肖战回眸拍照的林荫路中央，放下滑板。  
路过的学生纷纷回头，看着他们低声议论。  
“这是王一博吗？”  
“他们在录节目？”  
“哇他本人脸好小啊！比我的脸还小！”  
“天呐我看到真人了！”  
有几个不知是游客还是学生的，在一旁驻足观看。看到王一博来回滑了好几圈，动作花哨至极，忍不住吹口哨尖叫。  
“好了！”听到队员提示完成，王一博停下，脚尖一压，拎起滑板，走了过去。  
翻了翻，选出一张最帅的照片和一小段角度最好的视频，分享，发送。  
“王耶菠，你在发给小赞吗！？”有人大着胆子高喊。  
王一博没抬头，只是嘴角大幅度扬起。  
“啊！啊啊啊啊啊！”女生们止不住地尖叫起来。  
——全世界都知道我跟你有一腿了。  
五秒钟后。  
——王一博你又干什么了！！！（干嘛鸭）  
——帅吗？  
——……………………………………………帅！  
“一博，导演说一会儿录完节目去吃火锅。”  
“你们去吧。”  
“啊？你不去？车上那会儿你不是还说想吃吗？”  
“不够辣。”王一博收了手机，淡淡撂下一句，渐渐走远。  
“啊？不是，不够辣吃九宫格啊！别不去啊！一博？一博！别啊！”


End file.
